heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Spectrum
Spectrum is an IceWing/RainWing hybrid and Rainbow Phoenix Fangirl's dragonsona. Spirited and spunky, Spectrum's got her eyes on one goal: to become famous for her art. But the road to success is not smooth and easy, and failure can some from the most unexpected places. Many thanks to Wings for the awesome coding, and to all the gallery artists for her amazing art! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:#fff; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Coder | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Aliases | Speccy, Spec |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Creativity and Energy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Deoxyribonucleic acid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Rainbow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | African Grey Parrot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | Bird With A Broken Wing - Owl City |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:#fff; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 14 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Preference | Bisexual, with a heavy preference for females |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Student, artist and witch |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | IceWing/RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To become a paleontologist, to make a children's TV show |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Deux City, originally from Nightcry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Vibrant (RainWing mother), Shard (IceWing father), Monochrome (literal other half) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | see relationships section |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Far, far too many to count |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Dinosaurs, heat, fruit, painting, music, pretty guys and ladies, witchcraft, plants |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Getting hurt, stomach pain, her ADHD, crutches |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | weak "venombreath" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #;" | Weapons | 'venombreath', talons, tail, teeth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | none atm |} |} When the curtain falls I'll be wearing thin Clawing at the walls as they're closing in Appearance Despite her unique appearance, Spectrum somehow manages to blend in with a crowd. She's just pretty enough to get by, but her style and behaviour are much more noticeable. Being a hybrid, Spectrum resembles neither a RainWing or an IceWing. She overall has more of an IceWing body shape, more angular and with long, straight horns. However, her stance is more relaxed than a typical IceWing, and her wings are shaped differently. Spectrum has a large, flaring frill just underneath her ears, and a line of spikes run from the base of her head to the tip of her tail. A row of spots run down each of her sides. Her tail is obviously very RainWingish, as it's prehensile, but is gifted with a set of spikes on the end. Spectrum is mainly a pearly white, but most of her RainWing attributes are multicolored, including her horns, frill, spots and underbelly. She has no control over them, and they slowly shift throughout the color wheel, which she doesn't mind. It matches her aesthetic. And, as far as aesthetics go, Spectrum takes great pride in hers. She has quite a few piercings scattering both ears, and adores jewellery. She'll grasp at any chance to get something pretty that catches her eye, and as such has a rather large pile of old necklaces and such that she doesn't wear. Fashion-wise, she actually has a fairly good eye for it. She likes layered transparent tank tops, skirts and sandals in summer, and in the winter, sweaters and jeans are a must. Her favorite thing to wear in the colder months is a burgundy hoodie that says "1-800-AYY-LMAO". What an she say, she's a meme machine. Despite liking jewellery a lot, she normally has at least one necklace on, usually a magickal stone of some kind. Her favorites are a labradorite pendant and a worry stone of red tiger's eye. This isn't the extent of her witchy decor, though- her arms, which are often bare, have sigils inked all over them. There's usually at least one on her scales, normally a protection sigil drawn on her left wrist. Very rarely, Spectrum can be seen with a crutch when her knee acts up. This is getting less and less frequent as she heals. In this twisted plot that I'm destined for I'm an astronaut on the ocean floor Personality omg don't ASK me these things wow!!! more bullets!! -honestly doesn't know her own true personality -appears to most as a loud, overexuberant teenager -sassy -REALLY sassy -will eat ice cream in january -deals with crushing insecurity and a warped image of self-worth -due to her mental state -minor social anxiety -and yet at the same time very outgoing and sociable -often the mom friend -doesn't particularly like being the mom friend -good at leading as long as no one argues with her, bad at following -takes peace in witchcraft and her plants and cat -romantically lonely -wants a girlfriend -overall struggles academically -lowkey hates herself for many reasons -yet keeps hurting herself by doing the things she hates -came very close to self-harm once So misunderstood 'till the bloody end How I wish I could do it all again History my life is a lie It feels like I'm a lone survivor Forgotten in a dark and deadly world Abilities -pretty cold resistant -smart, but insecure -cannot willingly change color or breathe ice -breathes 'venombreath', a cold mist that dissolves flesh like acid -however she has very little and rarely uses it -long ridged claws -most powerful weapon is tail, which is prehensile and has spikes, good for fighting -she doesn't fight -not with malicious intent anyway -good at art, singing and writing, poor at math -loves plants and they love her -communes with plants a lot, currently is working on that aspect of her magick the most -practices witchcraft, mainly sigils and plant magic, although she does some minor spells (usually for motivation or anti-anxiety) -takes martial arts classes once a week -good with animals And on my own, I walk alone To see the sun again I'd do anything Relationships Sei: Spectrum likes Sei a lot! She thinks that Sei is cool (haha IceWing pun), funny, smart and hella talented. She misses her a lot, and hopes that one day, they can meet again. Dystopia: Spectrum's had a couple conversations with Dystopia, mainly involving Homestuck or Speccy breaking her pages (she's still very sorry about that, Dystopia...), but it's only been a few. But from what she knows about Dystopia, she'd really like to get to know her better! Wings: Spectrum loves Wings. They're very good friends and she's very fond of her Wingsmomma. They have the most awesome chats about the stupidest things and she loves them. Black Lightning: Spectrum's very good friends with BL. She often turns to Speccy with grievances or just to chat, and Spectrum feels honored that the hybrid puts so much faith in her. Also, they're witch buddies. Elena: Spectrum really enjoys spending time with Elena, and she's very jealous of how she gets so many good projects with their cooler friends. Jefferson: Spectrum and Jefferson get along pretty well. A long time ago Jeff became her aunt (long story), so they're always calling each other by family kind of names. They don't talk that much though, and she'd love to talk more. But life demands a final chapter A story that we all must leave behind Trivia * and iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii will always love yOOOOOOOOOU To do or die, and this is mine The anthem of a bird with a broken wing Gallery Spectrum infobox traditional.jpg|by me Spectrum and barron.jpg|spec and barron by me black rainbows.jpg|a creepy spec by me Magnetsopen.png|by looster Specy.JPG|by ns Spectrummmmmmmmmm.jpg|by moods Doodle dump 1.jpg|speccy in bottom right, by rie Speck.png|by wings Scpeckhcschrch.png|by resar Spectrumheadshotsomethingsomething.png|by soi-ke Spectrum.png|by epheme Specgif.gif|speccy pixel, base by luster and pixel by epheme Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fanmade)